


Versuchung zu walzen (Temptation to waltz)

by LithiumLullaby



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: "Dear Angel, allow me tempt you to join me in a Viennese waltz." Crowley spoke with a suave tone, a quick snap of his fingers and he'd changed both their clothes to something more formal. The finery of the suit he'd chosen for Aziraphale was met with an appreciative noise. A gold embroidered white tail-coat complete with glittering bow tie to replace his usual tartan one. For himself, Crowley had gone with standard ballroom attire, a black tie affair. Aziraphale couldn't help how his eyes roamed over the lanky form in decorous splendor, the sharp black fabric clung to Crowley's body in a positively sinful manner.,Aziraphale learns that Crowley is quite the capable dancer, much to his surprise.





	Versuchung zu walzen (Temptation to waltz)

It was a quiet afternoon in the Bookshop after hours. Heavy silence usually surrounded the shelves with years worth of knowledge. Tonight it was broken by the gentle sound of melodic tempos echoing around the room. Aziraphale was humming along to himself as he went through his vast collection of vinyls. The allure to wander down memory lane was far too great a temptation to resist. He discovered a dusty record of classical music and made a jubilant sound of appreciation when he recalled the last time he had heard the song. This music usually accompanied his favourite dance- the Gavotte. Fond memories came back to him from 1850 at the Gentlemen's club where he had been taught the dance.

  
"The Gavotte? Angel, really?" Crowley raised a sharp eyebrow over his sunglasses. The Demon had let himself into the Bookshop as per usual.

  
"What's wrong with it?" Aziraphale protested.

  
"A bit too bouncy and flouncy for me. I suppose, it's alright, if you are into that sort of thing" Crowley grimaced, he refused dance to anything that flamboyant since the 70's.

  
"Bouncy!? I'll have you know it is a very sophisticated dance, good sir." Aziraphale countered, insulted at the Demons insinuation.

" _Don't_ call me good Angel and that is most definitely **_not_ **a sophisticated dance" Crowley grumbled.

  
"Do you even know how to dance Crowley?" Aziraphale crossed his arms, a gleeful smile spread on his face. He anticipated he would win this argument.

  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Crowley boasted.

  
"My dear, the funky chicken is not a sophisticated dance" Aziraphale laughed which earned him a frown from the Demon in response.

  
"What?! No, not that. We are _**never** _talking about that again. I'll have you know I broke a lot of hearts declining dance cards during the 1800's. I was veeeery popular. Let me show you a real dance." Crowley preened as he fought to block out those awful dance moves Hastur and Ligur had taught him.

  
Aziraphale dropped his arms in confusion as Crowley stalked towards him. He was so surprised that Crowley (all sunglasses and rock music) would know how to dance properly. Crowley took the record Aziraphale was holding and discarded it back in the box, he then started to peruse the selection until he found something suitable.

"Nope. No. N **o.** No way. Why do you even still have this Angel? Ah, yes. This will do nicely" Crowley smiled a predators grin, pleased with his choice. He placed it on the Gramophone and prowled toward the Angel as the overture began.

  
"Dear Angel, allow me tempt you to join me in a Viennese waltz." Crowley spoke with a suave tone, a quick snap of his fingers and he'd changed both their clothes to something more formal. The finery of the suit he'd chosen for Aziraphale was met with an appreciative noise. A gold embroidered white tail-coat complete with glittering bow tie to replace his usual tartan one. For himself, Crowley had gone with standard ballroom attire, a black tie affair. Aziraphale couldn't help how his eyes roamed over the lanky form in decorous splendor, the sharp black fabric clung to Crowley's body in a positively sinful manner.

  
Another click of long fingers had the furniture of the Bookshop cleared to create a makeshift dance floor. Crowley held out his hands expectantly for the Angel to join him.

  
Aziraphale spluttered. Quite flustered at the dramatic change, his entire face went red when he extended his hand towards his partner.

  
"Don't worry, I'll go slow" Crowley whispered seductively as he took the Angel's offered hand to his lips and softly placed a kiss there. The red-haired Demon brought his other hand up to brush his knuckles delicately against pink stained cheeks for a moment, until he placed it into position on Aziraphale's back.

  
Crowley lead Aziraphale gradually through the waltz steps, which the Angel was somewhat familiar with already though a little rusty. They moved across the floor gracefully, with Aziraphale caught up in Crowley's captivating yellow eyes and being held firmly in his arms. Moved by the passion reflected in the golden orbs Aziraphale tripped suddenly on a well polished shoe. Crowley chuckled as he caught the Angel before he could tumble. He stole a kiss from the flustered celestial being and maneuvered them expertly back in time with the music.

  
The unlikely pair swayed slowly for a little longer while Crowley picked up their pace. Moving more fluidly together, Aziraphale found himself to be a quick study. Crowley released one arm and stepped away from the white-haired Angel to twirl him to his delight. Crowley smiled devilishly at the Angel's joy. He brought him back to his embrace quickly so that he was now behind the Angel. Arms now crossed meant Aziraphale had to twist head to look at Crowley. The Demon used this to his advantage. He captured the Angel's lips in a chaste kiss before he forced him to spin outwards once again with a flourish.

  
Aziraphale was enchanted by the way Crowley expertly handled the dance floor, they moved into a faster succession of the rise and fall of the waltz. The Angel was pleasantly surprised at the discovery, however he could not ignore the sudden uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The thought that many ladies had sort out his partner for activities such as this created unwelcome feelings of jealousy. He regretted that he had no knowledge of this spectacular sensation until now.

  
Crowley as if sensing the Angel's internal torment, brought him close once more and paused. Strong hands supported Aziraphale's head gently. Crowley brought their foreheads together, a ghost of his lips brushed the Angel's. Aziraphale felt the need to close the distance but the silent, burning adoration within Crowley's gaze left him gasping. Eyes that only sought him, focused on him, revered him. The feelings of jealousy Aziraphale experienced dissolved quickly in the yellow eyes as bright and powerful as a super nova.

  
A pale hand reached up to tenderly cup Crowley's cheek, thumb carresing the branded mark there. Crowley stepped forward again, one hand on the back of Aziraphale's head, the other returned to his shoulder to move the Angel once more into the waltz. They kept a slow beat, taking each other in while they moved across the floor. Crowley spun his lover outwards once more with one hand with a gleam in his eye. Crowley took his position behind Aziraphale again and held the opposite hand he had been guiding the Angel with gracefully. Keeping his left arm extended he took hold of Aziraphale's right hip with the other and proceeded to maneuver them into a reverse waltz. Moving forward together, they kept to the beat of the melody reaching the crescendo.

  
The touch of Crowley's lips on his neck just above his collar brought a tender smile to Aziraphale. He was certain Crowley couldn't get away with this much kissing in a Victorian ballroom. The hand that was guiding his hip, he place his own hand over it and laced their fingers together. Within in a few more rotations he turned Aziraphale quickly and then followed suit so that they were facing each other again. Both hands with fingers laced.

  
"Oh, my dear" Aziraphale exhaled softly, earning a genuine smile in return.

  
The melody of the orchestra playing was beginning to reach it's morendo, Crowely step forward to kiss the beaming Angel.

  
"Does this reach your standard of _'sophistication'_ Angel?" Crowley chirped in smug matter-of-fact tone.

  
Aziraphale could only nod in response. He was overjoyed at being able to learn a new dance but also to share it with someone extremely dear to him.

  
Crowley looped one arm around Aziraphale's broad back. He used that arm to magnificently twirl himself and Aziraphale around once more but this time at slower speed. His free arm smoothed over the Angel's shoulder, to his neck and finally to cradled the soft white curls of hair. The turn steadily progressed into a dip, agonizingly slow. Aziraphale brought his hands up once more to caress Crowley's cheeks lovingly and rest them behind the Demon's neck.

  
Aziraphale's grey eyes shone with pure devotion as Crowley claimed a slow, romantic kiss. The Gramophone's needle dislodged itself as the music came to an abrupt end. This signaled the end of dance much to Aziraphale's disappointment, he was rather enjoying himself.

  
Crowley smiled endearingly at the Angel, he had a feeling he would be asked for more _'demonstrations'_ in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fan art I saw where Crowley and Aziraphale are having a romantic dance in the Bookshop. Pure, sickly sweet fluff. No Angst for a change.


End file.
